Obsession
by Alyiousa
Summary: He was a man Obsessed.


**Title** Obsession  
**Pairing** Draco/Luna  
**Disclaimer** Tis all canon. And we pronounce Canon as "Not mine, please don't sue"  
**Dedications** For those who still possess their innocent eyes and those who yearn for the days when they did.  
**Authors Notes** This takes place about mid way through 6th year.

He couldn't help but watch her. There was something about her that just captured your attention. It could be the way she was so oblivious to reality; how the dreamy smile seemed pinned to her face no matter how stressed out and worried those around her got. She was a diamond in the rough, a rare jewel surrounded by stones. A complete innocent in amongst the devils own sons.

He watched as she stood from the Ravenclaw table and moved gracefully towards the door of the Great Hall, her movements as elegant as a dancer, the song inaudible to all but her. Transfixed he followed her. She was his new obsession, his was addicted to her innocence, an attribute he could no longer lay claim to. His eyes drank in her aura, as if his tainted soul could be cleansed solely by the sight of another's with the purity of hers.

He silently stalked her through the castle, sticking to the shadows so as not to startle her or alert her to his constant presence. There was no need however, in her world, reality did not intrude. Her rose-tinted eyes did not allow her to see anything she did not choose to. She was oblivious to any and all whom she passed, only coming out of her dreamlike state when she heard her own name being called. She changed when she was around those she considered friends. She lit up, her eyes becoming animated, losing the vacant stare and instead becoming filled with life and love. The change was minute and was never noticed by any of her aforementioned friends, to them she was the same old Loony Luna. But to one who watched her so closely, so iobsessively/i the change was as obvious as if she sprouted horns. She became alive when she was with those she cared about and it was his twisted desire to see her become infused with that same energy while in _his_ presence. It ate at his waking moments, imperfect and unfinished scenes of losing himself in her innocence dancing through his tortured imagination. His dreams were filled with her, the half formed idea of finding redemption in her arms a regular characteristic of his subconscious wanderings.

Draco Malfoy truly was a man obsessed.

His prey stopped at one of the ornate windows that ran along the corridors of the school. He watched as she carelessly dropped her bag at her feet and stared out onto the snow covered grounds of Hogwarts, her eyes glazing over as her mind travelled to far and distant lands, worlds much more in tune with hers then the one she currently occupied.

Watching her from afar, Draco was overcome with an urge to make himself known to her, to touch her, to kiss her. To allow himself one last taste of innocence; of freedom; of everything that he had given up. To lose himself in her world and banish the memories of what he had done; what he was yet still planning to do; of what he had been ordered to do. She was everything he wasn't, everything he was fighting against and yet his desire for her would not be bound.

Mind made up, Draco crossed the small width of corridor that separated him, though each step seemed like a mile to his fractured brain. She turned just as he reached her, her eyes growing wide with fear and uncertainty, her lips forming a perfect 'O' of shock. Trembling, Draco reached out a hand and brushed back her long blonde hair from her eyes, hurt and disgust warring for dominance on his features as she recoiled from him.

**"Don't be scared"** he urged her, his voice breaking with the realisation that everything he wanted was right in front of him **"I won't hurt you"** he assured the frightened young girl, taking a small step closer to her as his hand curled around her cheek, cupping her face.

He stared down at her for a long time, drinking in her features, his eyes desperately searching for that spark of life that flickered in her own eyes when she was with those she cared about. He was unreasonably hurt when no such spark lit up her features, though he was slightly mollified by her fear retreating, leaving only the uncertainty, unsure of his intentions.

Draco's thumb stroked her bottom lip as his other hand rose to mesh in her hair, drawing her closer still until nothing separated the two students and she could surely feel the desperate, heavy pounding of his heart. Pulling back from her slightly Draco tilted her face up to his own. Lowering his head he brushed his lips against hers, a fleeting kiss; a fleeting freedom. Luna made no word or sound of protest, so Draco repeated the action, this times his cold lips pressed on hers for longer, drawing on her heat, drowning in it, using it to heat the blood that had been running cold for so long in his veins. Again and again he slanted his lips across hers, tasting her sweetness, her energy, her soul. She slowly relaxed and her hands crept around his waist, her small fingers curling into his robes and Draco felt like he was in heaven. Pulling away from her, both of then breathing harder then usual Draco tightened his hold on her before slipping back into the shadows whence he came, leaving Luna wide eyed and breathless.

He skulked through the castle, speaking to no one as he made his way back to his dormitory in the Slytherin Dungeon. His mind was filled with uncorrelated snapshots, each image disappearing almost as soon as it arrived. A Vanishing Cabinet; A Necklace; Luna; A bottle of Mead; Dumbledore. They jumbled together in his brain, mocking him, taunting him before he finally fell into an exhausted sleep.

But that night, Draco Malfoy's dreams did not haunt him. They did not tease him of things he could never have. No, that night, with the taste of Luna still on his lips, her scent still clinging to his robes, Draco slept soundly.


End file.
